Christmas Wishes
by Nixanne
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and Bella Swan gets the three most meaningful Christmas presents quite early. [Set in As The Night Falls time frame and venue.][OneShot][Read and Review]


This is just a story set in the same time frame and venue as read in As The Night Falls which means all events in this OneShot may or may not appear in the said story. Although its most likely not to. Gimme some Christmas present and review this and As The Night Falls, please.

Happy Christmukkah guys!

* * *

"Wake up Bella. It's free day today." Angela smiled at me. "It's free day. Let me snuggle up to my pillow and get some rest!" I told her, fending her off with my pillow. 

"Come on Bella! There's snow outside." She said enthusiastically.

"I don't like snow; they're wet and cold and wet." I told her, putting a pillow above my head.

"Oh come on Bells. Who doesn't like the snow?"

"Me, and some other people who does not express any liking for anything that's wet and cold."

Angela pulled me out of the bed.

"It's a beautiful snowy free day outside Bella." She begged.

"Alright, alright…" I grumbled my way out of the bed to take a quick warm shower and put on my very warm winter wear.

I finally went out and when I did, Angela dragged me out of the room and the House.

I observed and I see that snowballs are flying everywhere snow forts are being built.

I tried to duck into an incoming snowball, well I did, but I lost my balance and fell.

It's even worse than getting hit by a snowball, falling in it. I stood up and brushed the snow out of my coat and looked for Angela.

Angela was already quite far, snapping pictures once in a while.

"Ang! Wait!" I shouted at her, everyone looked at me and it brought more color to my already flushed-from-the-cold face

I saw her rushing back to me, as I walked at a really fast rate.

"Come on Bella." She told me.

"I heard that's there's a glorious Christmas tree being put up in the main building." I tried to confirm with her.

"I have no idea, but I heard that were getting a tree too. Apparently, Janine Koales, from Eleventh grade got her dad to donate one for our House." She grinned.

"Come, let's check out the main building." I told her this time it was me who dragged her.

We reached the building as I secretly smiled in happiness.

Huzzah! No more wet things coming from above!

Indeed there was a Christmas tree. It was hanged with beautiful golden and silver ornaments with a beautiful angel on top.

Then that's when I heard it.

The most beautiful music I have ever heard.

It was coming from a piano in the Music Room.

I went in and Edward was there.

He was the one playing the piano.

I was just there standing and watching him then he looked at me and stopped.

He stood up and went nearer.

It looks like he was searching my eyes for something. As if he knew I was so uncomfortable, he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

And then he leaned in to kiss me. And gave me a peck on the lips.

It was quite a long peck if I must say so.

He finally pulled away, and for the first time, I saw him blush, at the same time I can feel myself turn red as well.

"Mistletoe." He said, I looked up to indeed find a mistletoe on top of me.

"Oh. Th-that was very beautiful music you played." I told him shyly.

"Thanks, I composed them." He said, placing his hand in his copper hair.

"You're really good." I softly commented. "Well I have to go find Angela. Happy Holidays Edward." I smiled at him.

"Happy Holidays Bella." He smiled back at me, and then I was gone.

I looked for Angela in the whole building and I didn't find her, and that's when I decided to go to our room.

I went back to find a note in the desk.

Bella,

I went to the Photo Shop to get the film developed. I'll be back soon.

Angela

I sighed and decided to finish the Literature Report that Miss Carmichael gave us last week that's due this Friday about what my idea Christmas would be.

An hour and thirty minutes, Angela isn't still back and I've finished with my report. So I decided to do some French exercises. Then I slipped into darkness.

I woke up with a tapping in my shoulder.

"Bella, Bella…" Angela said.

"Angela?"

"Yeah, sorry I took long, there was a problem with the film, but it's all okay now." Angela said without looking me in the eye.

"Ah." I played along, but internally wondering what could the problem be.

"So, let's go eat?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm pretty famished." I told her, rubbing my stomach.

She just laughed ad we proceeded to go down to the dining hall. There was indeed a Christmas tree in the ground floor of our House, presents of different sizes and color addressed to Aristotelians under the magnificent tree.

"Wow." I said.

Then we proceeded to the dining hall and ate.

I noticed that Edward wasn't seating on our usual table, since we usually always eat at the same time. In fact, Edward wasn't in the hall. I frowned, Angela noticed.

"Why the long face Bells?" Angela asked.

"Nothing." I answered too quickly.

"Is it because Edward's not here?" She teased me.

"No!" I told her, but my face betrayed me.

"Don't worry Bella." She reassured me.

I just stared at her as she continued to eat.

She then noticed that I stopped touching my food.

"Done already?" I nodded.

She stopped eating as well and we automatically went back to our room to sleep.

I kept thinking on where Edward would be until I finally fell asleep.

"Bella…Bella…wake up." Angela woke me up the second day straight.

"Yeah?"

"It's the start of vacation. I packed up my luggage and yours."

"Thanks Ang."

"I went to the Headmaster's office on your behalf since your Mother called, she said Winston was already on his way." She told me, I immediately scrambled up, got the clothes I was supposed to wear, which Angela already picked out for me and practically running towards the bathroom, although I almost tripped.

A good, short fifteen minutes later, I was out, brushing my hair.

"Where's our luggage?" I asked, noticing the absence of the said objects.

"Winston got them already." She replied simply. Then she went behind me and tied a handkerchief in my eyes.

"Angela, what do you think you're doing?!" I asked her, suddenly nervous.

"Blindfolding you! Silly! I have a surprise!" I could hear the grin in her voice.

Then she started guiding me, maneuvering me and I have no idea where to.

A few trips and dozens of stairs, we finally stopped.

I can feel wet object from heaven falling into my hair which gave me the hint that we were outside.

I can't feel Angela behind me anymore and I took off the blindfold.

Under the huge oak tree in the school ground was Edward and when he saw me, he started to go nearer.

I shivered at the cold and at the same time the sight of Edward.

He was beside me and as if he can read my mind and know that I'm feeling so cold, he took off his jacket and draped it on my shoulders, pulling me so we can go under the oak tree.

When we were, we sat down as I stared into his bright emerald eyes.

"Happy Holidays Bella." He gave me the crooked grin I secretly loved and brought out a black velvet box, handing it to me.

"You didn't need to Edward! I have nothing to give you." I insisted.

"Please Bella." He insisted.

"Alright," I got the box from him. I opened it and it was a locket, I clicked the locket open and saw a picture of me when Edward kissed me when I was under the mistletoe. "Oh my Edward, It's beautiful." I told him as I cried on his chest.

"Thank Angela. It was her idea."

"I'll never forget to do that. Please fasten it for me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said as I lifted my hair up and I heard him inhale.

"I love the smell of your hair; it smells like Strawberries and Freesia." He smiled.

I smiled at him and then I came up with a perfect Christmas gift for him.

I gave him a kiss, and then muttered the word I'd never think I'd tell a man. "I love you Edward."

He kissed me back. "I love you too Bella."

And thus the three most meaningful presents I have ever received.

_**I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free**_


End file.
